


Cas On Vacation

by NephilimEQ



Series: Candy Conversations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Some sexy times, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is out of the bunker while Dean is laid up with an injury. Dean is feeling adventurous...so he attempts sexy texting. With candy hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas On Vacation

 

 

**Cas on Vacation**

Dean sat at the table in the bunker, wondering when Cas would make it back. He was on a hunt with Sam, while Dean was laid up with a broken ankle. It sucked, so he was stuck at home.

His left leg was propped up on a chair as he played Angry Birds on his phone. He was stuck on the damn Star Wars level. After trying a few more times, he threw it to the table, hoping he didn’t break anything when it glanced off the bowl of candy in the middle.

At seeing the bowl, he was suddenly given a brilliant idea.

He rifled through it, and pulled out a few pieces of candy, knowing that Cas still kept some on him, as he’d gotten addicted to it only a month before.

Hastily, he grabbed his phone and put down two pieces and took a photo and sent it to his boyfriend.

_Angel. Miss you._

Moments later, he received a text back…and he grinned. _Smile. Love you._

Unable to keep from smiling, he fingered through the pieces that he’d grabbed and did the same thing as before.

_Next time, stay here._

A ping from his phone a minute later had him eagerly pressing the text symbol, wondering what Cas would send back.

_You bet._

Seriously? That was all?  Well, Dean reasoned, there was only so much that you could say with candy hearts. As he went through his own candy, he was surprised to find one that perfectly matched what he wanted to say, and sent it to him as quickly as he could.

_Awesome._

However, Cas’s response, _what now,_  was almost terse, as if he was busy with the case, so Dean withheld responding for a minute longer than usual…and then smirked to himself as he came up with just the right thing to say.

Well, it was the only thing that he could think of, because he’d done it before, but he thought that Cas might remember.

_Ask me. I’ll wait._

He could practically _hear_  the eye-roll as Cas texted back the image (obviously he wasn’t _that_  busy) of, _Kiss me._

Just like the first time, Dean sent back, proud that he found two candies that worked, _Hopeless._   _You bet._  He wanted to send a winking emoticon with it, but knew that it would break their unwritten rule.

He got no response back, and after more than five minutes of radio silence, he threw his phone back onto the table, on which it bounced and then proceeded to glance off the corner and land on the floor…just out of reach of him and plastered ankle.

Dean glared at it, trying to will it to come closer, but to no avail.

Letting out a low groan, he managed to maneuver himself onto the floor and over to the phone. He had  _no_  idea how the hell he was going to get back up, but at least he had his phone.

Seconds after he grabbed it, however, he heard the main door to the bunker open and close.

“Dean?  Dean, where are you?”

Dean was more than pleasantly surprised when he heard Castiel’s voice, and yelled out, a wide smile splitting his face, “In here, Cas!”

The angel stepped into the room…and looked at Dean, his brow suddenly creasing with worry as he rushed to Dean’s side, saying, “Dean, are you hurt? How did it happen?”

Dean brushed it off, but appreciated the help as Cas acted as a crutch and moved him back to his chair.

“It’s nothing, Cas,” he said, letting out a small sigh of relief as he slid back down into the seat. Cas had already lifted his leg and put it back up in the chair that it had been resting in before. “Why are you back, already, man? Wasn’t it a ghoul?”

Cas shook his head.

“No, just a simple salt and burn. Now, I will ask you again: Dean, why were you on the floor?”

Dean shrugged and then finally said, “I, uh, I got mad when you didn’t text me back and sort of…threw my phone. It ended up on the floor and I…well, I went after it.”

Cas rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling and Dean withheld the impulse to smile at the sight. It was just so… _human._

 _“_ Dean…if you’d just waited, you wouldn’t have ended up that way. Now,” he added, kneeling on one knee on the floor, “I believe I was promised something.”

At that, Dean smirked and said, “Are you telling me that you hauled ass back here all for a _kiss_ , angel?”

Cas simply stared right back at him, leveling his eyes…and then raised an eyebrow.

“I’m waiting, Dean…”

Oh, god, it was the look and the voice that he only saw and heard before some of the best sex that he’d ever had. His throat and mouth suddenly felt dry, so he compulsively swallowed and then licked his lips.

“Yes, sir,” he replied, and then leaned in and captured the angel’s lips with his own. It was harsh at first, almost unforgiving, but it soon softened and became a gentler version of what had been before.

Their lips brushed for a few moments longer, both of them lingering in the feeling of being able to do this whenever they wished, the intimacy of it lost on neither of them…

…but the moment was broken when Sam blustered in through the front door, yelling, “Cas! The next time you decide to disappear on me, don’t do it at a stoplight…while _you’re the one driving_!”

…aand the moment was broken.

Chuckling under his breath, Dean pulled just far enough out of the kiss to say, in a breathless voice, “You did that to him? Damn, Cas…I think I love you even more, angel.”

Cas gave him a faint smile, a glint of humor in his eye as he replied, “You said it earlier…I’m hopeless against your charms.”

Dean laughed and pressed another quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Love you, Cas.”

Castiel smiled.

“Love you, too, Dean.”

 

 


End file.
